Rest In Pieces
by BlueMew
Summary: It's been two years since Julia ran from both Vicious and Spike, and unfortunately, the com-device in the music box that Gren held led V back to his former lover.


Inspired by some crazy shit.

Julia fans will most likely hate my portrayal of the character, but I feel she's a whoring little bitch. I also assume things about the characters that aren't cannon, so don't flame for things like "Vicious wasn't engaged to Julia!" etc.

I don't own Cowboy Bebop, or the song "Rest in Pieces" by Saliva. Josey Scott is a wonderful, wonderful man.

Dedicated to those who have left me to rest in pieces……

**__**

~Rest In Pieces~

It had been two years since she'd seen either of the two men who began the feud that ended Julia's life as she had grown accustomed to leading. 

Those had been the best two years of her life.

__

Look at me

My depth perception must be off again

"Gren," Julia whispered to the saxophonist sitting next to her on a barstool as she nursed her gin and tonic, closing her eyes to block out the rude light of the neon signs from above the racks of liquor bottles lining the wall behind the bar. "He's coming, so I've got to leave."

The blue haired saxophonist just nodded his head, neither agreeing nor disagreeing with the woman he'd grown to love dearly over the past month, lighting a cigarette in order to assist with pursuing the thought of living without Julia once again. He wouldn't find this too difficult, just the past month of being able to speak to someone about his former lover had been quite enjoyable.

"I've got to go tonight to the nearest space port." Finishing the last sip of her drink after swirling it in the bottom of the glass for a few seconds, Julia stood from the barstool to kiss her friend's cheek before grabbing her coat and heading out of the Blue Crow for the last time.

As he watched her leave, hips swinging in a seductive manner that would make any straight or bisexual man want to throw her down right there to claim her, Gren couldn't help but wonder who he felt more pity for. Julia, whom he had just met but had been born and engaged to a crime syndicate, or Vicious, who would be in for the second biggest surprise of his life when he met his former fiancé after the years of separation.

__

'Cause this hurts deeper than I thought it did

It has not healed with time

It just shot down my spine

"Master Vicious, we shall be landing on Callisto within ten minutes." Lin announced to his superior, returning from the cockpit of the shuttle that carried the Red Dragon leaders and members of high importance any time that the syndicate needed to leave Mars. "Gren still hasn't found the transmitter in his saxophone case, and the latest voice recordings show that Julia has just announced she is planning on leaving tonight, but for where, she didn't specify."

"That is enough Lin." Vicious growled as he stood from the leather chair where he had been enjoying a one hundred fifty year old vintage wine, taking another sip as he headed to his beast of a bird, caressing the creature's cheek and head. 

He would be catching Julia tonight. That should be all that mattered. Once they were married and produced an heir, she could easily be disposed of and he would be the father of the blood heir of the Red Dragon, and could rule in the boy's place until he was deemed old enough to lead on his own, which if Vicious would have a say in the matter, would be never. 

Though if Julia was still as defiant as ever, she would not willingly marry Vicious after the death threat two years ago when he had caught her having an affair. 

With a smirk, Vicious couldn't help but think back to how the drug had worked wonders on Gren's chemistry, leaving him even more submissive and feminine than before. His former lover had proven useful yet again in testing the substance that would make Julia his forever, once he was able to catch the woman.

Sitting back down in the chair as he noticed the corona around the moon growing brighter with each passing second to prepare for the impact with the atmosphere and final landing, Vicious mused over what he would say and do to his fiancé once she was his again. Surely he couldn't leave her unpunished for leading him on this two year chase, and he could never forgive her for plotting to leave him for that traitorous Spike Spiegel. 

And then there was the fact she had admitted to having sex with Spike.

With a jolt, the ship glided through the atmosphere on Callisto and quickly was given clearance to land. Finishing his glass of wine before standing again, Vicious slipped a black coat over his shoulders and straightened his prematurely gray hair, leaving Lin alone with the ship for customs officials to inspect. He had more pressing business to attend to.

"I'll be back with Julia before sunrise. Stay here Lin."

__

You look so beautiful tonight

Remind me how you laid us down

And gently smiled before you destroyed my life

The spaceport had been Julia's one chance to remain one step ahead of the life of the syndicate heiress that she had forsaken, and to her chagrin, the one ship in the entire universe that she prayed would never arrive on Callisto still was lit and going through an ISSP customs official search. 

It wasn't as if the Red Dragon was stupid enough to use the ships with the giant red dragons emblazoned on the side for their higher level members as it did for the more expendable ones, but the sheer luxury of the vessel held stark contrast between itself and the other ships rusting in the spaceport, making it clearly obvious to her trained eyes that she was going to be captured tonight, no matter where she ran.

Returning to Gren was out of the question. Vicious knew where he lived and would hunt the former soldier down in order to capture Julia. 

But if Vicious was still in his ship, she would be captured immediately as she set foot in the spaceport asking for a ticket to Venus and handed the clerk a perfectly good card full of Woolongs. 

But. . . . . Vicious may have already departed for Gren's apartment, giving her the opportunity to find the first available shuttle or transport off this forsaken rock to anywhere. This was not a time to be picky, so Julia sighed as she headed through the spaceport's doors and headed straight toward the counter, where a ticket and baggage clerk sat watching the latest episode of Big Shot, not paying attention to the customer behind him.

"Julia."

The brunette froze at the familiar voice that had been toughened by years of cigarettes and drug abuse. She couldn't lose now. . . . . .

"I'd like to take you home Julia."

"Vicious. . . .I can't."

The gray haired man quickly covered the short distance between himself and the woman, wrapping arms around her as he hugged her tight, the last years of the bitterness and hate toward the world seemed to not matter to Vicious as the woman he adored remained rigid in his arms and flinched away from the small kiss planted on her cheek.

"God, you're even more beautiful than I remembered Julia."

Knowing better than to break away from her betroved, Julia remained still in his arms, closing her eyes to put on a show of relief from being reunited with him for the clerk who had recently shown interest in the couple standing at his counter. "I would just like you to check my passport before I leave." Handing her little blue slip of paper to the man behind the counter, Julia turned to look up at Vicious. "Vinnie, I told you I wanted to stay here another few weeks" 

Grabbing her passport from the man behind the counter, Vicious led Julia away with a jerk to her arm, soliciting a squeal of pain from the woman as they hurried toward his ship. How dare she call him Vinnie! No one, not even his mother, called him Vinnie or Vincent or whatever other variation on his real name that his parents and childhood friends had created. Vincent Hideki had died eight years ago, only to be replaced by Vicious, the no-nonsense fiancé to the heir of the Red Dragon Syndicate. Vinnie had known Miss Julia DiGiamotti through grade school, but Vicious was the one that was engaged to Julia Yenrai. She must be taught to never forget that simple fact.

"V, I'm sorry about the name. You know I always called you Vinnie when we made love. . . . . It's a bad habit."

"Shut up and strap in woman. We're leaving." Vicious growled as he pushed her in one of the seats to instruct Lin and the pilot to depart immediately, not waiting for clearance.

Julia followed his instructions, sighing as tears slipped from the corners of her eyes, unsure of how she would be able to be free of the syndicate ever again.

__

Would you find it in your heart

To make this go away

And let me rest in pieces?

The return to Mars had been silent, as the crew had been instructed to stay away from the couple, and Julia refused to speak to Vicious now that they were alone. Vicious was never one to be big on conversation, and instead fumbled with a vial of Red-Eye as he watched his conquered lover stare at the carpeting under her feet and pick at the arms of the chair with her still well manicured nails. 

"Julia, please. You do realize that this is for the best." He had whispered numerous times in her general direction as he continued playing with the vial of Red-Eye, hoping to convince her that returning to the life of crime would somehow be better than what she was experiencing in her years as a fugitive. 

But that did not matter. Sure, she may be able to afford anything she would ever want or need for the rest of her life, and she would be regarded as the most wonderful woman ever seen by any of the Red Dragon members, and that her child would end up running the syndicate, but it wasn't appealing! Not anymore at least. Not since she had been introduced to Spike six years ago had it been appealing. 

"I'll never love you V."

Vicious sighed as he stared at the woman in front of him. He wasn't asking for love. He was asking for the chance to receive what was rightfully promised to him. "Julia, will you at least just sign a contract saying that you'll marry me? As the Yenrai? And after you bear an heir, I'll let you go. You can become the little Italian girl once again and go find Spike or whatever the hell you want."

Her gaze turned to stone as she raised her eyes to meet his. "You will never lead the Red Dragon V." Taking the vial of Red-Eye from his hand, Julia pushed her hair from her face, shooting the substance directly in to her pupils before closing her eyes and shaking her head, smirking as she felt the drug beginning its work on her brain. "But then again, you're too crazy a bastard that even the newest recruits won't listen to you if you're given control of the Syndicate, and the only reason that Lin and Shin are still your lap-dogs is because Spike and Annie asked them to watch out for you."

"You damned bitch. . . ." Vicious growled, immediately standing over her with a hand tightly wrapped around her throat. "I should kill you right now."

Julia wasn't moved by the display of aggression directed at her, since Vicious had always been a little too protective and his threats to kill her were always just threats. "How about we try something?" Tracing her fingers up his arm to lodge between his palm and her neck, gently prying the larger hand from its potentially fatal grip, Julia grabbed his hand and kissed it, tracing her tongue between his fingers before looking up in his surprised eyes with a smirk. "You know how fertile I am. We had four abortions when we were together V. So how about this? We try right now to produce this heir of yours. If I don't end up pregnant, it's your fault, since I'm not on any type of birth control and you've never been one to insist on a condom, and you'll let me go again and forget about all this bullshit that our fathers decided for us. If I do end up pregnant, I'll stay with you until I give birth, then the child will be yours, and I still get to leave. Either way, we both get what we want, right?"

"Now?" was all Vicious could reply as he fell back in his seat, too surprised at her change of heart to fully analyze the situation. "And only one try?"

With a smirk, Julia rose from her seat and leaned over the gray haired young man, finding his lips with her own as she sat on his lap, her hands rubbing over his chest before unbuttoning his dress shirt to caress his bare skin. 

"I only think it's fair V." She whispered in his ear, knowing fully well that he was sex-starved since the war on Titan. He would be easy enough to get away from after this whole ordeal, and why shouldn't she have a little fun while she was being carted back to her old life?

". . . . .Yeah. . . ."

__

Look at me

My depth perception must be off again

You got much closer than I thought you did

I'm in your reach

You held me in your hands

It had been eight and a half months since Julia had been captured by the Red Dragon Syndicate, and much to her dismay, the birth control she had been on while traveling failed during the one encounter she had hoped it would work. 

She was pregnant with Vicious' daughter, and when he had found out the sex of the child, the gray haired young man refused to speak to Julia or any of the servants associated with her, though she would see him passing through the courtyard or halls of her parent's estate looking even more distant than ever. 

She had wanted to escape when the doctor told her she was having a girl, knowing full well that the attention Vicious had been lavishing on her would disappear as soon as he was told the sex of the child. 

But after two months of being shunned by her child's father, Julia knew he would do the same to the little girl. She would be sent off to some boarding school until she was old enough to be married, and Vicious would pick his successor only when he was unable to fulfill the duties of the position of leader of the syndicate. The little girl would be unloved and never know her parents, since Julia had promised to leave the child alone as soon as it was born. 

But Spike was alive, and he was now her hope of starting a new life without the syndicates. He would never learn of her daughter, and she would never tell him of being captured by Vicious, but say she had been looking for him the entire time, staying just one step behind him as he chased after bounties. 

Still, it wasn't fair to the child in her to not have a mother or father that cared to see her grow in to womanhood. 

As she was musing on her thoughts of escape, she hadn't begun to notice the slight pains coming from her abdomen. But as the lighter contractions that had been occurring for half the day finally became strong enough to elicit a stifled scream from her lips, one of her servants helped her to the bed, while another one ran to find Vicious and the wet nurse that would be taking the child as soon as it was born.

In an instant, Vicious was in her room, glaring down at her as the child caused her more and more pain, and insisting that she not be given any painkillers unless it would help the baby, reveling in the screams and curses coming from Julia as she lay on the bed.

__

Would you find it in your heart

To make this go away

And let me rest in pieces?

"I'm sorry it was a girl V." Julia whispered as she picked up her suitcases and headed toward the taxi waiting to take her away.

"Having Trianna is beneficial Julia." Vicious smirked as he watched the woman that had just secured his future as leader of the Red Dragon Syndicate move slowly down the stairs, her body already back to the figure she had before bearing the child thanks to the syndicate's doctors. 

"Don't follow me V." She called as she stepped in the taxi, shutting the door as she handed the driver a note specifying where she wanted to go.

With a smirk, Vicious turned back toward the mansion where he would now live with his young daughter, his one possession that would give him a perfectly legal claim to lead the Red Dragon. 

Pulling his phone from his pocket, Vicious dialed a familiar extension. "Shin, follow her. This isn't over."


End file.
